Aburrido
by blue kirito
Summary: No es por ser cruel pero de estar en su lugar te habría dejado. Dijo Kise de manera irresponsable.


**Kuroko no basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo ;3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aburrido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No es por ser cruel pero de estar en su lugar te habría dejado. Dijo Kise de manera irresponsable.**

 **Akashi x Kuroko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance +10**

 **.**

Akashi Seijuro, apuesto, joven, adinerado, de buena familia, elegante, inteligente, perceptivo; en pocas palabras el hombre perfecto. Posee un aura tan intimidante que incluso al resfriado le da pavor, el que puede llegar a la paz mundial con una simple firma. Tan minucioso que de hecho para algunos es irritante.

Hoy como todas las mañanas se levanta y mira en el espejo su también perfecto cabello, tan rojo y sedoso que apenas si es necesario pasarle el cepillo. Lava su rostro y realiza todas las tareas referentes a su aseo personal, ingiere el desayuno para finalmente entrar a una de las más lujosas limusinas del país e ir al colegio. Una vez en este se entretiene si es que así puede llamarse, en las sencillas lecciones que poco o nada están a su nivel. Una vez llega a la tercera hora les informan que el profesor está indispuesto, por lo tanto, es tiempo libre. Agachó la mirada al escritorio en la búsqueda de su libro favorito cuando el compañero de enfrente se giró y dijo un entusiasta:

\- ¡Hola Akashi-chi! - sonríe.

\- Buenos días Kise.

\- ¿Cómo te va con Kuroko-chi? Es muy reservado y no me da detalles de su relación.

\- Hacemos lo normal.

\- ¿Normal? - arquea la ceja.

\- Ir al cine, la opera, al Maji, comprar ropa, tiendas deportivas, cenas en restaurantes costosos.

\- ¡Que aburrido! No es por ser cruel pero de estar en su lugar te habría dejado.

Inocente pero hiriente comentario que inició el problema.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Me duermo en los dos primeros y no hacen más que comprar cosas y comer. ¿No es demasiado repetitivo?

\- Kuroko jamás se queja.

\- ¿No son los peores? Aguantan, aguantan y aguantan y pum un día sin más te dan el acta de divorcio.

¿Divorcio? Aún son novios, ¿no es precipitarse demasiado?

\- También podría envenenarte para no saber más de ti, en el peor de los casos, saltar de un puente.

Las cuatro últimas palabras se repitieron sin control en la mente del analítico pelirrojo.

Seijuro separó los labios para iniciar con su defensa pero el timbre del móvil de Kise interrumpió.

\- ¡Genial una admiradora!

\- Deberías ser cauteloso, no le des tu número a cualquiera.

\- No es cualquiera, ¡es mi fan!

El rubio salió disparado sin pena ni gloria, no así la conversación que caló hondo... aburrido... Akashi Seijuro podrá ser todo pero no... aburrido.

...

Por la noche el pelirrojo tomó asiento frente a la computadora y por mero ocio tecleó: aburrido. La respuesta apareció en segundos: Estado anímico que se caracteriza por la falta de interés o entusiasmo del objeto o situación en cuestión. Es fácil identificar a una persona en este estado por la carencia de apetito, silencios incómodos, empleo de monosílabos, bostezos y en el último de los casos le es imposible mantenerse despierto.

Se levantó considerando que no le era útil la información. Es mejor olvidarse del tema e invertir el tiempo en algo de provecho.

...

Por la mañana.

Kuroko realmente sufrió al salir de la cama. Taiga, su mejor amigo se le pasó pegado al teléfono para quejarse de su extravagante y sensual madrastra Alex. No es que el muchacho no se interese pero si a ella le da por andar sin playera ni sostén por la casa, no hay poder humano que se lo impida.

Se arregla, desayuna y dirige al colegio. Hoy tiene buena suerte porque en la entrada se cruza con el gran amor de su vida, el que se aproxima con su característica y tenue sonrisa, para depositar un galante beso en la mano.

\- Buenos días Kuroko-kun.

\- Buenos días Akashi-kun.

Caminaron por los pasillos sin entablar conversación, algo sumamente común en ellos. Kuroko se disponía a entrar a su aula cuando el otro le cogió de la muñeca para detenerle.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - interroga el pelirrojo.

\- No.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Si.

\- Si fuera el caso, ¿me lo dirías?

\- Si.

\- Estuve platicando con Kise.

\- Mmm.

\- ¿Es aburrido nuestro noviazgo?

\- No.

Seijuro suspiró pesadamente, liberandole.

\- Que tengas buen día.

\- Gracias.

Mal, algo va muy mal ahí. Quizá Ryota tenga razón, entre ellos ya hay silencios incómodos y monosílabos. ¿Debería empezar a buscar una solución?

...

Seijuro tejió telarañas en su mente durante clases pero llegó a la conclusión de que estaba dando demasiada importancia a un problema seguramente inexistente. Por la tarde invitó a su novio al Maji. Este ordenó su adorada malteada de vainilla. Los zafiros adquirieron tal brillo y las mejillas se pusieron tan encantadoramente coloradas que es fácil adivinar lo feliz que es. Aún hay amor, mucho. Kuroko sorbió con entusiasmo, parecía entregado a robar el alma del producto por medio de la pajilla. Seijuro descansó su rostro sobre la mano, ah si este momento durase para siempre. Pero la burbuja de alegría reventó al bostezar el más joven.

\- Ah~ - se estira perezosamente y talla su ojo - Lo lamento Akashi-kun pero no he podido descansar adecuadamente.

\- No te preocupes, será mejor que te lleve a casa.

El menor asintió, y el piso debajo de Seijuro comenzó a quebrarse, es mucho peor de lo que imaginó.

...

Los días pasaron y con ello todo se agravó. Durante el almuerzo Kuroko se quedó dormido, enmedio de un interesante debate político. Akashi le removió ligeramente para despertarle. Pidiéndole que conversaran al finalizar las clases, en la azotea.

La hora de la verdad llegó, Seijuro contemplaba el cielo ligeramente carmín. La puerta se abrió dando paso al más joven.

\- Lo lamento - dijo este contrariado - Me castigaron por culpa de Kagami-kun. Nos quitaron el móvil así que no pude avisarte.

\- No te preocupes - sonrió con un leve deje de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Actuas distinto.

\- ¿Caímos en la monotonía?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Si mis acciones te han hecho sentir incómodo de alguna manera...

\- En lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Sabes? Siempre es mejor ser sincero.

\- Lo soy - no pudo contener su tono de molestia - ¿Porqué no vas directo al punto?

\- Últimamente he pensado en las cosas que hacen las parejas. Comienzo a creer que soy un amargado que no sabe divertirse y que te arrastra a ello.

\- ¿Insinuas que no tengo voluntad?

\- No.

Kuroko se aproximó serio, con un brillo severo en los zafiros. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su pareja para tocar con suavidad su cara y sonreír.

\- No todas las personas se divierten de la misma manera. Salir contigo no es una especie de favor, lo hago porque te amo. Es probable que los demás piensen que nuestros gustos son más similares a los de la gente mayor pero, me siento muy a gusto en tu compañía. Si mis pasatiempos fueran más alocados iría con Kagami-kun o Kise-kun. Además, ¿no practicamos baloncesto? - silencio - Sé que te esfuerzas porque cada cita sea inolvidable. Nada más interesa.

Seijuro acercó la mano de su pareja a los labios, cerrando lo ojos e inspirando su aroma.

\- Tengo mucha suerte.

Tetsuya se ruborizó encantadoramente.

\- Te llevaré a casa - el pelirrojo - es tarde. Pero antes quiero compensarte por mi falta de respeto.

\- ¿Eh?

Seijuro pidió que tomara asiento en una de las bancas del lugar. Él por su parte cogió algo de un estuche y se colocó de espaldas al sol. Acomodó el violín sobre su hombro e hizo magia. Notas suaves, dulces y agradables que inundan el ambiente. Vibraciones que viajan por el aire cual si fueran plumas, que acarician la piel y cada poro de Tetsuya para derretirle como mantequilla, que se metió e impregnó cada una de las células y corazón. Kuroko suspiró inconcientemente, su alma se hinchó de alegría. ¿Cómo es posibles que Akashi le enamore con su mera existencia? ¿Que cada acción le haga desear un futuro a su lado? Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el arco rozara por última vez las cuerdas, y con ello finalizara tan sublime concierto, acompañado por el atardecer que se extingue a la distancia.

Kuroko aplaudió como solo el sabe y se levantó para felicitar al novio que de improviso le cogió por la cintura y murmuró sobre sus labios.

\- Gracias por entenderme.

\- Gracias a ti.

No hace falta estar en medio de una película de acción o partirse la cabeza con ideas innovadoras. Encontrar quien te complemente ya representa de por si un milagro, y la pareja que se besa bajo el ahora cielo estrellado lo sabe mejor que nadie. En un mundo tan complejo, ¿qué clase de persona se aburre?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Alguien me dijo hace tiempo que esta pareja no era muy de su agrado porque Kuroko es muy poco expresivo y Akashi demasiado recto. Bueno, esta es mi manera de defenderlos (?. Es justamente por esto que los shipeo, son increíblemente similares *O* para mi es como si uno pudiera entender al otro sin necesidad de nada, aunque eso no implica que Seijuro pueda liberarse del todo de la inseguridad pues para mi siempre fue muy susceptible a la opinión de los demás. Qué mejor que Kuroko para curar su corazón? Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer compañeros de vicio! Los amo! :).**


End file.
